Duty
by December Ice Star
Summary: She was the heiress, it was her duty. GaaHina


**Duty**

Truth be told, she was angry.

And she rarely got angry. She denied it for a long time actually. Tried to ignore the bubbling that turned and twisted inside her gut when her father informed her that she would marry the Kage from another village.

He _informed _her.

He didn't even have the decency to ask her if she wanted something different. He didn't ask if maybe she already loved someone. But those were just things she mumbled in the safety of her room at night.

She was the heiress. She had a duty.

So she kept her mouth shut and only nodded and forced a polite smile on her lips whenever her father talked about how much this would benefit the village. She loved her village. She just wished she didn't have to be the one being sacrificed for the sake of it.

Tsunade talked t her too. She told her she was sorry but it was necessary to prove to the other villages that the alliance with the Sand was strong as ever. And what better way to do it than with a wedding? Oh the joy.

Kiba whined and went to argue with Tsunade. It was pointless though. Hinata had already accepted her fate.

She was the heiress. She had a duty.

Shino said nothing. He only looked at her with his covered eyes and told her that nobody dared defy the Aburame Clan. She knew what he meant with that. _If you choose to hide, if you choose to run, I'll support you. _

It was sweet of him, but then again, also quite pointless.

She was the heiress. She had a duty.

Kurenai smiled at her and told her that she would always find a friend in her. She gave her a couple of herbs that could stop pregnancy if the situation was not right for a baby. Hinata also knew what she meant with not right. _If he hits you, if he hurts you, deny him an heir. _Men valued their sons in the sand. Perhaps a little too much. She wouldn't give him an heir if he hurt her. She couldn't leave him, so she would do the closest thing.

She was the heiress. She had a duty.

Neji escorted her with a stony face to the Sand Village. He told her that he knew the Kazekage and that he was not a cruel man, at least, he hadn't been lately. That was hardly reassuring, but she understood that her cousin was telling her that maybe she could be happy with him.

Neji nodded at the Kazekage's sister and left her with Temari. He whispered in her ear that he trusted the woman and she should do the same. _There are many shadows in the sand. _Traitors are everywhere.

She was the heiress. She had a duty.

-x-

The wedding itself was uneventful. Strange people dressed her with the traditional Hyuuga robes, twisted her hair in elaborate buns and braids and sent her on her way. Gaara hadn't talked to her before that day. He just nodded at her when Temari took her to his office for the official meeting. Not even a 'Welcome to the San Village'. Hell, a hello would've been enough.

Hinata resolved to sit stone-faced for the whole ceremony, talking when needed and drinking from the cup when required. The elders and a few important members from the sand's ninja community clapped and congratulated her for her marriage. The brand-new wife of their Kazekage smiled gently at her and betrayed none of the panic that was settled heavy on her chest.

She knew that she was expected to bear an heir as soon as possible. After all, no political marriage was ever complete without a son to seal the bond. She was ready to lay back and let Gaara whatever he wanted with her. But he never did. In the party after their wedding, he glared at his brother, Kankuro that insisted in embarrassing her with his endless innuendos. And then when the time came to go to his room. He showed her where her things were, told her he would not bother her and jumped down the window.

Her colorless orbs stayed on the empty window for a long time before struggling to take her dress off. Her elaborate dress was not made to be taken off by the person wearing it. No maids would help her tonight, her husband was supposed to do it. She pulled at the laces on the back with chakra strings putting extra care in not tearing any of them. It was after all, her mother's dress.

Days passed, followed by weeks and months. She slept alone every night. Except for a few nights every month, when she would awaken to an unknown weight in the mattress and strong, pale arms pulling her against a firm chest. She would pretend she was asleep and he would pretend that he believed that. So maybe no, she didn't sleep alone every night, but she always woke up alone.

After a few months they began eating breakfast together. It soon became a routine. Surprisingly enough, he knew how to cook and she wanted to know about the recipes in there. He taught her, every morning a different dish. Then she began teaching him, and they began rotating the weeks. She found in him a quiet but constant companion. He found in her a person he could trust. Someone that was all too aware of the machinations in his village and often dealt with them before they even reached him.

They helped each other. She became his spy. People knew the relationship with the Hyuuga wasn't doing so well, so nobody really worried about what they were saying with her around them. That was their mistake. She heard everything and knew of every plot as soon as it began. She pulled some strings and sent some of the traitors to a couple of suicide missions. She wouldn't have done such a thing before, but if Gaara went down, so would she and along with her would go the Leaf Village. Almost everyone she loved was there, and if sending people to their deaths would keep them safe, she would do it.

-x-

It was inevitable. Their union was strong behind doors but as far as everyone knew, the Kazekage and his wife hardly spoke to each other. So the elders gave them an ultimatum. The Hyuuga _had _to give the Sand an heir. It wasn't a question.

Once again she prepared herself to close her mind of until he was done with her. He didn't do anything. He already slept at nights with her but he didn't try anything. He told her that she had sacrificed many things for the well-being of the villages but her dignity would not be one of them. Something warm started growing inside Hinata instead of companionship.

-x-

Her belly started growing.

Gaara was never much for public shows of love but almost everyone in the village had seen the tender way he held his wife's arm when they walked down the street, always alert for anything that might hurt her. It was quite adorable actually. So when Neji took a little detour from his mission to check on his favorite cousin he found her glowing and with hope shining in her eyes. He left after congratulating them and getting the promise that Hinata would go visit him and TenTen to meet their first son, Hizashi.

Yes, Hinata was happy. But she wasn't stupid. She kept her eyes wide open for the traitors for there are always shadows in the sand. If they thought that they would be able to get away with anything now that the Kazekage was distracted with his wife, they were very wrong. She dismantled other eight conspiracies before giving birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Her wide green eyes gazed up at her and the Hyuuga heiress promised to her daughter that she would never have to sacrifice herself in the name of duty. Gaara's arm surrounded them both and she knew that he was thinking the same.

He too, had been forced to live up to the expectations of everyone, without having a say in his destiny. Things were different now, better.

Their daughter was the heiress, but she wouldn't live crushed under her duty. That was her promise.


End file.
